Una tarde en el parque, una noche de desastre
by gala-granger
Summary: ObiWan siente que su padawan debe alejarse un poco de sus obligaciones y lo lleva al parque, pero no nota en que fecha lo hace. Es la precuela de “Jugando con fuego”.
1. Introducción

**Título:** Una tarde en el parque, una noche de desastre

**Summary:** Obi-Wan siente que su padawan debe alejarse un poco de sus obligaciones y lo lleva al parque, pero no nota en que fecha lo hace. Es la precuela de "Jugando con fuego", (sin obligación de lectura).

**Autora:** Gala-Granger

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes, nombres, términos, situaciones, etc. de la saga de Star Wars me pertenece a mi (ojalá fueran mía!). Todo esto le pertenece al señor George Lucas, creador, autor, director (no de todas), productor, etc. de Star Wars.

**Idioma:** Castellano/Español.

**Género:** ficticio, como ha de ser, pero si quieren más detalles Romance.

**Nota de la autora:** La historia se puede leer tanto como fue publicada, al igual que en el orden en que debería ser.

Ruego me disculpen que esta parte no sea tan inspirada, pero deber ser algo ligera para que todo tenga buen sentido.

**Introducción**

_Las señales son claras: acercamientos, toques, palabras, alguna que otra mirada. Todo es repentino. Nada planeado, todo es espontáneo. Rápido._

_El aprendiz lo mantiene en secreto. Él no cree que su Maestro lo sepa. Pero sí._

_El Maestro lo sabe, pero no le ha dicho y no está en sus planes decírselo. Pero aún así él quiere que su aprendiz se lo diga y es por eso que lo provoca._

* * *

Hace tiempo que considero el hecho de contárselo. Pero hay una lista de contradicciones y consecuencias. Empezando con que no es correcto. Está en contra de los principios Jedi. Pero es raro que eso me importe. ¿Raro? No, al contrario. Es algo bueno que los tenga en mente.

Anakin trata de no pensar en ello, pero no puede. Es como si tuviese una fijación en el tema, como si le fuese imposible olvidarlo.

* * *

¿Por qué actúa tan raro? Algo confuso y que requiere de meditación y premeditación. Pero después de pensarlo bien, realmente vale la pena el saberlo. Tal vez él ignora que lo sé. Eso sería una gran ventaja para mí.

Obi-Wan nota que Anakin se comporta raro.

* * *

¿Vale la pena? Después de todo, no hay mucho que perder… Salvo una gran amistad, un Maestro, un futuro y el ser un Jedi. No, no hay nada que perder.

Con sarcasmo, piensa Anakin en su situación. Ama a Obi-Wan y no lo puede negar. Pero no puede mantenerlo en secreto.

* * *

Espero que su decisión sea la correcta. Espero que considere el olvido. Aunque no lo creo. No está en su personalidad. Me rindo, ni siquiera sé qué hacer.

Obi-Wan piensa en cómo reaccionar ante una posible declaración. Más que posible, irremediable.

* * *

Me rindo. Ya no puedo más con esto. Se lo digo y ya. Total, si voy a perder, prefiero perder todo de una.

Y Anankin se decidió.

* * *

Si tan sólo Anakin fuese paciente. Pero nunca estuvo en su carácter. Bueno, el momento lo dirá todo.

Y Obi-Wan se decidió.


	2. Tarde

**Una tarde en el parque, una noche de desastre: Tarde**

"¿Por qué estamos aquí, Maestro?"

"Simplemente pensé que necesitabas un poco de aire fresco."

Anakin murmuró algo que sonó como: "¿para qué voy a necesitar yo el aire fresco¡Cómo si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer!". Obi-Wan se limitó a ignorar tal comentario.

"¿A dónde nos dirigimos, si se puede saber?"

"Paciencia Anakin. Sólo vamos a dar un pequeño paseo."

"¡Genial! Un paseo con mi Maestro… ¡Y en semejante día!" pensó Anankin.

Obi-Wan llevó a Anakin por calles y más calles. Y, poco después de que el joven padawan comenzara a pensar que iban a la deriva, arribaron al lugar a donde iban.

"¿Este es el lugar a donde quería llevarme¿Al parque?"

"Así es. Un poco de verde no viene mal de vez en cuando."

"¡Genial! Un paseo con mi Maestro… y por el parque. ¡Y en semejante día!" se dijo Anakin.

El parque de Coruscant no era muy diferente a cualquier otro parque. Había caminos de ladrillo rojo y césped bien cuidado a los costados. Había también bancas de madera pintadas de verde oscuro.

Lo que hacía que el parque fuera especial el día de hoy era que en esas bancas había parejitas sentadas.

_No, eso no es raro._

Las parejitas se estaban besando.

_Eso tampoco es raro._

Y algunas parecen querer arrancarse la boca.

_¿Y eso qué?_

Pero, pero…

_¡No hay nada de raro!_

Es sólo la paranoia de Anakin lo que hacía que el parque se viera diferente el día de hoy.

"Maestro¿sabe que día es hoy?"

"Martes 14 de febrero. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"¿No le suena esa fecha?"

"¿Me olvidé de algún cumpleaños?"

"No."

"Y ¿entonces?"

"Hoy es el día de San Valentín. El día de los enamorados."

"Menudo día elegí para sacar a Anakin de sus preocupaciones. Bueno, lo mejor es actuar como si fuese un día normal." pensó Obi-Wan.

"¿Y es esa alguna clase de fecha especial para nosotros?"

"No que yo sepa."

"Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse."

Se sentaron en una banca a ver a la gente pasar. Anakin estaba impaciente y hacía comentarios del tipo de: "¿para qué estoy acá?". Obi-Wan se limitaba a calmar a su aprendiz con gestos y palabras. Finalmente Anakin se resignó y empezó a entablar conversación con su Maestro.

Pasó el tiempo y el parque se fue vaciando. El atardecer se acercaba. El cielo se fue llenando de tintes naranjas y rosados. Era un hermoso espectáculo el que Obi-Wan y Anakin presenciaron.

"Esto es tan romántico… ¡Qué daría yo para poder besarlo en este preciso momento" la mente de Anakin comenzó a imaginarse a si mismo con Obi-Wan a su lado, besándose…

"Demos un vistazo a lo que mi padawan está pensan… ¡qué?" Obi-Wan se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver lo que su padawan veía.

Estaban sumidos en un extraño silencio. Hasta que Obi-Wan decidió romperlo.

"Pensé que después de esta encantadora tarde podríamos ir a cenar a un lugar tranquilo en donde te aseguro que no va a haber nadie."

Anakin se limitó a asentir ante tal proposición. Todo daba por alejarse de ese horrible lugar al que tenía planeado nunca volver.


	3. Noche

**Una tarde en el parque, una noche de desastre: Noche**

Obi-Wan llevó a Anakin a un lugar que este nunca había notado: un pequeño resto-bar con un hermoso jardín. El lugar no estaba muy concurrido, pero tenía algo que lo hacía acogedor. Y la decoración estaba a tono con la fecha (cosa que ambos lamentaron): las mesas estaban decoradas con rosas, velas y sahumerios. Y esto le daba un toque romántico.

"Debí imaginarme que en este día el lugar se vería algo alterado a lo normal. Lo mejor es actuar como si nada" se dijo Obi-Wan a sí mismo.

"Bueno Anakin, si vas a hacerlo, que sea a lo grande" Anakin se decidía.

Obi-Wan se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban parados mirando el lugar y creyó conveniente el preguntarle a Anakin si le gustaría cenar allí.

"Si Maestro. Si a usted también le gusta."

"Bueno, pues elige una mesa."

Anakin se dirigió hacia la puerta que dividía al local del jardín.

"Por aquí estaría bien."

Obi-Wan siguió los pasos de su aprendiz para encontrarlo sentado en una mesa en el jardín. Esta era particularmente distinta a las demás, ya que en vez de sillas tenía unos cómodos sillones con almohadones blancos.

Se sentaron en los sillones y pidieron la cena. Mientras esperaban la comida, les trajeron sus bebidas.

Obi-Wan, que era un hombre de gustos refinados, había ordenado una copa de vino tinto. En cuanto a Anakin, quien del buen gusto mucho no conocía, había pedido cerveza.

Bebieron en silencio.

Y les trajeron la comida.

Comieron en silencio.

Durante esa cena sus miradas se cruzaron innumerables veces. Pero siempre alguno la apartaba, sonrojándose o haciendo un gesto.

Luego de que los platos hayan sido retirados, Obi-Wan decidió romper el tenso silencio. Tomó un trago de vino para tomar valor y comenzó la conversación.

"¿Disfrutaste de la cena?" preguntó.

Anakin asintió.

Sus miradas se encontraron y el aprendiz volteó.

"¿Qué opinas del lugar?"

"Es muy… romántico."

Anakin miró a su Maestro a los ojos y este le sostuvo la mirada.

"Y pienso que mi Maestro es muy romántico."

Obi-Wan se sorprendió.

"Eso debe ser una broma. Es una broma. Tiene que ser una broma. No puede ser otra cosa más que una broma" se dijo a sí mismo.

"¿Y no crees que tu Maestro es sexy?" preguntó Obi-Wan siguiendo lo que suponía era un chiste.

Obi-Wan rió suavemente, pero su aprendiz no lo hizo. En cambio, lo miró con una mirada desesperante y en un tono suave, pero serio dijo:

"Yo creo que mi Maestro es romántico, es sexy, es hermoso, es perfecto, es… lo es todo para mí."

"Lo dije. Y ahora viene la pérdida" pensó Anakin muy entristecido.

"¿Qué hago¿¡Qué hago?" Obi-Wan se deseperaba.

El silencio los sumió por un largo rato. Anakin miraba a su Maestro. Obi-Wan evitaba a su padawan.

Finalmente Obi-Wan resolvió la situación.

"Será mejor que volvamos a casa."

* * *

Hallo!

Bueno, ustedes ya conocen el resto de la historia.

Espero que les haya gustado, y es posible que noten que la historia tiene sus momentos inspirados y sus momentos no tanto. Explico: la fui escribiendo por partes y depende de la situación en que estaba salía algo bueno o algo no tanto. Ya sea que haya estado viendo ER, o esperando a alguien, o viendo una foto del mar mientras afuera diluviaba.

Igual esta segunda (o primera) parte no le llega ni a los talones a "Jugando con fuego". Sólo me di el gusto de escribir lo que sucedió para que aquella historia exista.

Espero que la hayan disfrutado!

_May the Force be with us all._


End file.
